Oath of Unreality
In the beginning there was nothing; even before that nothing, there was something older than time, older than space, lurking right outside the universe. Ancient groups of humans researched, prayed to, and worshipped this being, eventually tapping into its powers. Thus, the first order of Unreality was formed. Tenets of Unreality The tenets of Unreality exist to reinforce the intentions of the old worshippers, reigning in any new ideologies back to the set ways of the elder one. Will of the elder beings. These creatures from before time itself are privy to secret knowledge; trust the plan they have for you. Follow the whispers. Great beings of awesome power who dwelt in this world far before the planes share their wisdom with you; follow it wisely. Gaze into the void. The dark places hold many secrets, seek them out; do not be afraid of what you may find. Oath Spells You gain oath spells at the paladin levels listed. Channel Divinity When you take this oath at 3rd level, you gain the following two Channel Divinity options. Whispers of the Old Gods. As an action, the whispers of the elder creatures surge forth from your body. All hostile creatures within 15 feet of you must make a Wisdom saving throw. A creature takes psychic damage equal to 1d10 + your paladin level on a failed saving throw, and is frightened for 1 minute or until it takes damage. At the end of each of its turns, the target can make another Wisdom saving throw, ending the effect on a success. Old God's Grasp. As a bonus action, you summon forth spectral tendrils from the void to grasp a creature within 60 feet of you. It must succeed on a Strength saving throw or its speed is reduced to 0 as it's hoisted 5 feet into the air by the dark tendrils. The creature remains suspended and takes psychic damage equal to your Charisma modifier at the start of each of its turns. The creature repeats the saving throw at the end of its turns, ending the effect on a success. Madness Seeker At 3rd level, whenever you use your Divine Sense feature, you can also detect which of the creatures you can see within range have recessed thoughts of violence and insanity. This manifests to you as a shattered glass pattern over the creature's face. Aura of Mind Speak Starting at 7th level, you and friendly creatures within 10 feet of you have advantage on Intelligence and Charisma saving throws. Additionally, you can communicate telepathically with any creature inside your aura so long as you share the same language and you are conscious. At 18th level, the range of this aura increases to 30 feet. Alien Mind Starting at 15th level, your thoughts can't be read by telepathy or other means unless you allow it. If a creature that you have not allowed attempts to do so, it must make an Intelligence saving throw, taking psychic damage equal to 1d8 + your paladin level on a failed save as you pierce its mind. Additionally, your prolonged exposure to elder madness has tuned your mind; you are immune to madness and have advantage on saving throws against being charmed. Unknowable Avatar At 20th level, you can assume the form of a nigh incomprehensible elder being. Using your action, you undergo a transformation. For 1 minute, you gain the following benefits: * You emanate an aura of maddening energy. Creatures of your choice that start their turn within 30 feet of you take 2d6 psychic damage. This damage increases to 4d6 if the creature is frightened or stunned. * When you hit a creature with a melee weapon attack, you can use a bonus action to overwhelm their mind. The creature takes additional psychic damage equal to your Charisma modifier, and must succeed on a Wisdom saving throw or be stunned until the end of your next turn. * When a creature that can see you has an intelligence of 4 or more, is not immune to being frightened or stunned, and is within 5 feet of you, they witness your illogical and horrifying visage, causing them to make an Intelligence saving throw. On a failed save, the creature becomes insane until this transformation ends or you are more than 5 feet away from them. While insane, a creature suffers disadvantage on attacks made against you, can’t understand what other creatures say, can’t read, and only speaks in gibberish. Once you use this feature, you can't use it again until you finish a long rest.